


How to build a planet

by Walnut_Clemens



Category: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Ineffable husbands - Fandom, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walnut_Clemens/pseuds/Walnut_Clemens
Summary: 早于圣经、信经、所有的口口相传，一部从未被记载的史前预告片。亚茨拉斐尔想要偷偷创造一颗星球，意外的，他得到了帮助。





	How to build a planet

第七天。

我是指神创世的第七天。雨还未降下，但地里蒸腾起湿润的水汽，滋养着树、蔬、花；太阳与月亮各司其职，光普照在地上，雀鸟翱翔，走兽和人随意行走，大鱼悠游在水中，万物完满。

造物的工已然完毕，神歇息了，而天使们没有休息日——宇宙中还有一些小小的收尾工作等待着他们。

我们从天国大门列队起飞，七位大天使长分领七队，拨开水流一般穿透大气层，向不甚舒适的暗沉的真空飞去，为了创造“星云”。没人知道星云是什么，怎么造，但既然它是全能者伟大的构想之一，我们就应代行祂的意志，这是显而易见的。

第四天被创造出来的星球悬浮在我们面前，有些在慢腾腾地绕圈子，有些缓缓晃动、漫无目的地飘着，令我联想到树上掉落下的各色的小果实，浮沉在河面上被水流推着走的景象。一想到那些成熟、艳丽、饱满多汁的鲜果，我就不由自主要回过头去再看一眼地球，可惜它已经变成一枚桃子那么大，看不见翠绿的伊甸了。刚出门就思家是消极怠工，消极怠工——可想而知是不好的。带队的天使长米迦勒在前方散发出她辉煌的圣光，我连忙追上，排在一位看起来有些心不在焉的红发天使旁边。他懒懒地转过头来瞅我一眼，在我来得及露出友善的微笑前就转回去，兴趣缺缺。那是一双奇特的金黄色眼睛。

时间概念暂时没有植入我的意识，因此很难计算我们飞了多久。到达目的地后米迦勒停下来，指着远处一颗光芒万丈的恒星，言简意赅地说：“我们要引爆它。”

“引爆它？”我瞪大眼睛，冒失地叫出了声。它那么巨大，那么耀眼，简直是一团熊熊燃烧的光的聚合体，一团被强行固定成球状的赤红的岩浆；哪怕离得这样远，它的热量依然辐射到全身，将面前的空间都烧热扭曲。在看到它的第一眼我就全身心地赞美万能的主的杰作，现在，当我注视着它，我仍为它的奇妙喟叹不已。然而我们来到这美的星球的面前，是为了引爆它。

同僚们不解的神情让我意识到了自己的错误——不该大喊的，太不礼貌了。米迦勒像看见新生的小天使提了蠢问题一般，皱起眉，困惑但轻缓地回答：“是的，权天使亚茨拉斐尔，这是全知全能者的授命。我们要促进恒星的燃烧，直到它爆炸，形成星云。如果你有任何问题…？”

“不，很抱歉，不，我没有问题。请继续。”

她冷淡地点点头表示理解。接下来我们被要求收起翅膀，紧挨着彼此站成一排，抬起右手对准恒星——如同神秘按钮被触发，一切都开始了。这颗不幸的星球骤然爆发出刺眼的亮光，颤动得如此剧烈，像被一只无形的手捏住了不断挤压，鼓动如同人的心脏，被迫把自己燃烧殆尽。我们置身光芒之中，眯起眼睛，只觉那光束似有实体的利剑，比炎剑更锐利也更烫，远远地抛掷过来，要将人前后洞穿。

这无疑是一场战争。早在“战争”这个词出现之前，我们就已开始屠杀天体。

它最后痉挛了一下，重重地抽搐，我意识到它快要燃尽了——也就是死亡，但此时的它比之前任何一秒都更恢宏、强硬、刺痛人心，那种绝望的生命力攫住了我，让我僵在原地，一眨不眨地凝视着它，哪怕尚不明了自己在期待什么。

直到下一秒，它切实的爆炸之际，那场景令任何生灵所能穷尽的一切期待失色。该怎样形容呵……想象一个能容天纳地的巨大的口袋，不留丝缝地塞满絮与气、光和热、奶与蜜；一个盛满所有眼辨得清、口道不出的色彩的熔炉，边旋转着边沸腾着；一片堆满各种植物种籽的广阔的地，肥沃且无边无垠——想象口袋炸开，熔炉倾倒，飓风卷起种子，所有的内容物浩浩荡荡在虚空中扩散，在黑暗中流淌，在荒芜中播撒，那就是了，那就是星云的真实面目，它占据了一小片宇宙，而这仅仅一小片也叫我们望不到尽头。

米迦勒卡准时间施放奇迹，将我们所有人挪到上空，仿佛跃至另一个位面，救下了一群痴迷于火光的飞蛾。然而她也在看着初生的星云慢慢扩散，此时此刻，又有谁能拒绝投以注视呢？注视从宇宙的深睡中挤开缝隙涌出来的一个瑰丽的梦。

之后的工作进展稳定有序，我也渐渐习惯了屠杀恒星。每当需要抬起右手，释放能力时，我都漫步进脑海中的伊甸园，漫无边际地想想果实甘甜的汁液。回味越多，此类想象就愈发真实，以致我都能感受到草叶在足底下陷又回弹的质感，小腿肚被灌木丛的枝条嬉闹般刮过的微痒，闻到各种花朵糅合在一起叫人熏醉的夏夜异香，鸟鸣声浮在香气里，我的口中有蜜般甜，掌心里是小走兽柔软紧实、热乎乎的皮毛的触感。有时我甚至会和想象中的亚当交谈，他的形象与我们别无二致，却时常说出稚子般天真的话语。充实地活，纯洁无辜地接受恩赐，祂的造物总是这样令人震撼。因此在被迫回到一点也不美好的现实后，我总得失落伤神好一会儿才缓得过来。

当我们飞进一片已稳定下来的红色星云(其他小组的完成品)时，米迦勒突然令我们全体停留待命，她要独自离开，与其他的天使长会面，共同向全能者请求联络与汇报。我们一下子就闲下来了，还挺让人不习惯的。同僚们三三两两地分散开，落到附近随便哪颗星上休息，我也挑了一颗——最远的，围绕它的小行星带足以挡住其他人的视线。确定好这个隐蔽的位置，我坐下，开始偷偷摸摸地尝试将两粒细沙融合到一起。

这很困难，当然。我本不该做这些蠢事，但有些事是忍不住的：比如治愈的愿望，让植物葱郁的天性，比如爱。我也不打算强迫自己忍住。每隔一段时间我都习惯性地抬头仰望，你知道的，上面，希望能得到一些启示，但宇宙始终又黑又安静，神秘莫测，将一切深埋在不可言喻当中。于是我就低头继续做。摩擦和碰撞之中，小小的细沙与石粒终于成功地凝结到一块儿了。

“你在做什么？”随着一声响指，另一位天使瞬移到我面前，把我惊慌失措中翻手盖住的小石球从手掌下挑了出来，在指尖转着把玩，卷曲的红发下，那双金色眼睛饶有兴趣地眯起来了。我记得他，是那位看起来有些冷淡的天使——不是米迦勒，万幸。我深吸一口气，强迫自己从提心吊胆与劫后余生的快板双重奏中冷静下来。

“当然是什么都没做，我不过是……就是在这里休息。”

“休息，”他不置可否地重复一遍，弹指将小球轻轻送回我手里，给了我一个笑容(充满“我当然知道你在干什么”的胸有成竹)，“怎么，造星星遇到瓶颈啦？”

哦。好吧，我只有承认了。是所有的天使都不擅长撒谎，还是只有我这样拙劣，还得受强烈的良心折磨？紧攥在掌心里的小球已经被捂暖了。“好吧，”我喃喃道，说出来至少还能让心里好受些，“我的确在尝试着凝聚起一颗星球的核，但是，瞧，不管用什么方法，它都只能聚成指甲盖这么点大——所以其实算不上做错了什么，对吧？”

他沉默了一会儿，轻轻“唔”了一声，打量着我，同时也给了我仔细端详他的机会。他看起来和其他天使不太一样——不是指他深而亮的，仿佛由背后浓雾般的红色星云凝结而成的长发有多么引人注目，虽然我总控制不了自己的视线。

那是一种感觉。就像在一群白天鹅中，看到了崭新、年轻、意气风发，强健且美丽的唯一的灰色天鹅那样，知道它必定会热衷于挑战湍流，乐意尝试风暴与投身新世界。无论谁，只消看到这样的存在，都会在本能的危险与吸引中颤抖，在无限磅礴的可能性面前惊叹。

“你知道所有的‘创造’都是那一位的权力吧？”他板着脸，面无表情地指出。

“是的，我知道。”我回答他，审慎地，“但只要祂并不制止，这就是默认。”

他不可思议地看着我，仿佛看到了一只紫色的天鹅，天鹅本人还对自己古怪的羽毛毫不知情。随后，不知我的回答何处令他满意，他突然地咧嘴笑了。那样自然、富于生命力，仅一个笑容就打破了先前那番冷冰冰的质问——恐怕就是个恶作剧！是啊，看他，多么鲜活的生灵！他就这样步履轻快地一下子从空中跳下来，到我身边坐下，舒舒服服地伸直双腿，摊开手叫我把小球给他，我尚未从迅速转换带来的震惊中清醒过来，便迷迷糊糊地照做了。他让小球浮在掌心里，高高抛起，转过来冲我神秘地挤一挤眼，“权天使，你用的方法错啦。让我来。”

我没来得及问他怎么知道“方法错了”。他已经用手掌对准那颗小球，另一只手在胸前飞快做了个复杂到没法描述的手势，最后向前一掷，将一种沉甸甸的无形的东西套到小球上；更奇妙的是，几乎就在同一刻，周围的尘埃与碎沙纷纷汇集上去，吸附在小球上，我甚至能感觉到距离过近产生的滋滋声。很快它就比一颗小番茄更大了，而我呢，深刻地明白这有多难办到。

“太神奇了！”我由衷赞叹，“你是怎么做到的？”

自豪的神情飞快从他脸上掠过。“好吧，让我来给你找个比喻……你见过河水里的漩涡吧，树枝叶子之类的都会被卷进去的那种？现在你的小星球就像个漩涡，吸引比它更小的东西。你挑了片不错的温床，周围那些小行星带，”他随手一挥，指代附近大大小小的碎星，“它长大的速度可是会让你大吃一惊的。”

他打算把那种神秘无形的东西叫做吸引力。或者重力，他还没想好，而我觉得两个都很好听，也就没法给予建议。接下来的时间里，按照他的提议，我们挑了一颗更远的星球以避嫌，凑在一起抵御长期的无所事事。

有时我们在这颗铅灰色星球的荒漠上漫步，一走就是一整天，渴望找到丝缕能让记忆回归地球的影子，这里的白天凉爽而短暂，夜晚则寒冷漫长。我们从沙丘走向下一个沙丘，把脚从沙地的凹陷中拔起，知道底下并没有暗流涌动；不知何处吹来的风卷起狂躁的沙尘，风暴之处也绝无动物仓皇的身影。星球死寂，宇宙漠然。哪怕绝口不提思乡，绵长如脚印痕的孤寂也快要将人淹没，拖拽着心灵回到那片绿与蓝交错的宁静之地。这时我们不得不飞起来，短暂地离开，去看一眼迅速增长的行星宝宝，在它身边坐一会儿。只有在这里，生命的活力如岩浆般热切流淌。

在那里我们共同目睹了一颗恒星的诞生。起先只是骤然明亮的视野；当眼睛适应了强光，我们惊觉星云的色彩从未如此鲜亮，简直就像有人拎着巨大的容器，把浓缩红染料一股脑泼到眼前，为太空着了色，简直叫人头晕目眩。我们被盛大的美感攫住，愣在原地一动不动，看着那颗仿佛代表着某种旨意的星球冉冉升起。初生的光似乎已不能再称为光芒，而是更像一团纯粹的生命，等着被注入谁的体内。我知道所有的天使都凝视着这一幕，然而，当我与他的目光相触，在那双扩散至最大的、颤抖的黄瞳之中，我倏然间被一种令人恐惧的自大攫住了。哪怕只有一秒，我也相信：它是为我们诞生的。

那天之后我们默契地分开了一段时间。于是我知道在那个对视的瞬间，他必定也看见了我所见的，感受到了我感受的，因此迫切地需要独处与反思。后来他神色如常，在一颗星球温暖的受光面找到了我，告诉我：“去看看它吧。它已经不是‘行星宝宝’了。”

当我们赶到时，我们共同创造的星球刚成型不久。岩浆冷却出满是小褶皱的地表，不时有炙热的熔浆泡泡冲出来，为它覆上新一层甲胄。它的地表岩石是少见的黄色——很难形容这种颜色的浓淡，光线照射时简直有金属般的反光，明亮又鲜活，背光面却显出暗色的稳定内敛。我们安静地欣赏了一会儿，然后他率先转过身来，冲我摊了摊手，疑惑地高高挑起眉毛：“不会就这样吧？你造出它来是想要做什么？”

我深吸了一口气。是时候了；就像举着火把探路的人，离洞穴的最深处仅剩一步，然而火光无法消融那里的黑暗，前方或许是瘴气，或许是宝藏，万事未知。因此在踏出最后一步之前，人必须做好决定。我仰望着祂，举着火把，道出我的愿景——只有恒星的热与光远远地回答着我。祂无处不在，祂知晓一切，这是默许。

于是我开始做了。这是一项大工程，但我不眠不休、心无旁骛地做着，促使它的岩浆稳定，结出坚硬厚实的岩壳。我像蚁和蜂一般忙碌，采撷各种气体替它织就透明的纱衣，再借助吸引力一点点覆住它荒芜的表面，直到它的气温渐趋均衡，当人站在地面上，脚掌也不再会被吸饱了滚烫光芒的沙石弄伤。

在我奔来飞去时，他一直揣手站在旁边，看到逐渐成型的大气层才露出几分惊愕，似乎猜到了我的意图，抱歉的是我现在没法对他解释，更是不知如何阐述。接下来我又投入制造水的工作，试探地孕育出一条小小的、可爱的溪流；然而当我紧张又沮丧地看着它半是渗透半是蒸发，只剩下细细一线时，才发现地表温度还是偏高了。最后我只得折中处理，把一部分水冻住，零零散散地盖出些冰层，冰块堆得高高的，又将流动的水送入地下，储存进阴凉的石缝间。

这样就差不多了。还应该来点什么——土壤？绿油油的植物？我满怀欣喜地飞远一些，端详着焕然一新的星球，它崭新的大气层泛着柔光，厚厚的冰山像棉白云一样安稳漂亮。我转头去寻找他，想要与他分享喜悦，手腕却先一步被一把抓住了，捏得生疼。

“你在仿造地球，是不是？水，大气，适温——下一步是什么，冲它吹口气，让它活过来到处跑？”他看起来比目睹恒星诞生那会儿还要紧张，警惕地抓着我，似乎担心空间扭曲、凭空出现一个黑洞把我一口吞掉，与此同时又愤怒得不得了。

我完全明白他在害怕什么。唉，朋友啊…！这是我第一次体验到如此美妙的私人感情。他是怕我误夺了上帝的权柄，在创造完适合生命存在的环境之后，还想继续造出活的、有血有肉的东西来呢。我的心被他的关切所带来的柔软溢满了，甚至咕嘟咕嘟冒着小泡，这叫我不合时宜地向他微笑了。他凶巴巴地瞪着我，不依不饶。

“别担心，我不会做错误的事，”我转向他，亲热地用双手拢住他冰凉的手掌，认真对他说，“在那一天，你没有感受到吗，亲爱的朋友？正是上帝将初生的恒星送给了我们——连带着它全部的光与热。想想吧，这就是祂的旨意：仅凭我们的力量，恐怕连光热的火种的一角都碰不到；但缺了光热，万物都只能在漆黑的寒冬里摸索，无法生存。瞧，你给了它形体，那耀眼的金黄陆地多像你的双瞳！而我呢，做了剩下的事，祂也并不制止。现在，请舒展开你的眉头，别再担心啦。”

“…那么你呢？”半晌，他低低地问我，“你又是出于什么原因，向祂提出这样的愿望？”

“我？”我愣住了，没想到他会关心这个问题；但他坚定地注视我，似乎不得到答案决不罢休。哪怕是站在大天使们面前被各种难题考核，我的脸都没涨得这么红过——天哪，叫我怎么把幼稚的念头向这位好心的友人倾吐！

“如果你一定要知道的话，”我艰难地同羞愧抗争，盯着我们握在一起的手，小心翼翼地，诉说着深藏在心中的观点，“我只是不希望……当地球上的人或者动物抬起头来，在夜色中仰望星空的时候，只看见星云的绚烂，却忘记曾有一颗恒星为了它而爆炸自己；也不希望它们只看见遗骸，忽略了死亡正是每一场盛大诞生的温床。”我偷偷抬头看他，试图在那张脸上寻找嘲笑的影子，但是没有。于是我鼓起勇气说下去，声音越来越响，语句越来越流畅，仿佛直接从心底流淌进口舌，“我更不希望它们看到的全是死寂的星，那些荒漠、陨石坑、源源不断撞击的创伤已经够多了。这里有数亿的星球，为什么它们不能拥抱一个小小的生命？或许地球上的生灵永远也看不见它、没法同它说话，但只要我知道在宇宙的某个角落，存在着这样一颗星星，我就心满意足了。它是在所有可能性上建立起来的奇迹。”

远处陨石的撞击与风声不知什么时候停止了，四周安静地像是从没有过其他声响。我听见自己急促的喘气，和他的深呼吸交杂在一起，我们仍然握着手，却觉得没有一刻比现在更贴近彼此。

“我都有点被你吓到了。”他笑了一笑，摇头示意我停下慌忙的道歉，“但是，这确实……很好。无论是你想的，还是你做的。一切都很好。我想我得代替地球的生命谢谢你做了正确的事。”

“所以，”他停了一下，“你想给它一个名字吗？就像亚当给所有动物命名那样。它是你的。”

一个名字。或许会很有意义，但我的想象力不太丰富，恐怕取不出漂亮的字眼来。犹豫之中，他奇特的金黄色眼睛突然在我脑海中飞快闪过，一个名字脱口而出——

“我会叫它‘月天之上的所有黄金’。”

他耸了耸肩，有点好笑地看着我，“你知道，如果你要真这么叫，我也没意见，对吧。”

之后我们合力把它推上了围绕那颗新生恒星的轨道，气喘吁吁地坐在最近的一颗星球上休息；并肩看着月天之上的所有黄金带着它所有的水、冰山、光泽、大气层和未来生命的小小种子，慢慢地、安静地旋转着远去了。


End file.
